gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Rey Za Burrel
is a fictional character and one of the antagonist from the Japanese science fiction anime television series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. Personality & Character Rey is a quiet, calm, and polite soldier who keeps himself out of other people's way; he gladly follows his orders no matter what they might be. He shows extreme loyalty to the Chairman of the PLANTs, Gilbert Durandal. Rey is also shown to have a past with the mysterious Rau Le Creuset. Skill & Abilities At the start of series in Gundam SEED Destiny, Rey has been already considered as an ace pilot of ZAFT. He also possess his own custom mobile suit, an white Blaze ZAKU Phantom. Rey is capable enough to withstand against Neo Roanoke in his Exus, while also destroying two of the Exus's four gunbarrels. Later, after switching to the ZGMF-X666S Legend, he also able to single-handedly fight and destroy at least one of massive GFAS-X1 Destroy mobile suits. History Gundam Seed Destiny Second Bloody Valentine War At the Armory One base the Chairman of the Plants Gilbert Durandal was meeting the Orb Union's representative Cagalli Yula Athha, who was visiting the facility to discuss about ZAFT increasing its military power. Meanwhile, Phantom Pain forces infiltrated the base and stole ZAFT's newest mobile suits, the ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam, ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam, and ZGMF-X31S Abyss Gundam, as they heavily damaged the base during the infiltration. Rey tried to stop the three stolen mobile suits from escaping with his white ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Phantom along with Shinn Asuka and his ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam. They then faced Neo Roanoke, the captain of the Earth Alliance Forces battleship Girty Lue, in his TS-MA4F Exus. During the battle, Rey showed a strange connection to Neo. Secret Intentions The Minerva was sent in to an Extendeds' facility in Lodonia, the place where Extendeds were created and trained. During this event, Rey experienced a strange and unexplained reaction. At the Battle of Crete, his ZAKU Phantom is severely damaged while defending the Minerva from Orb mobile suits. Later, when Stella Loussier was held hostage on the Minerva, Rey helped Shinn return her to the Earth Alliance. Both were confined as punishment and could have been executed but were released on Gilbert Durandal's orders. Later, Rey and Shinn devised a strategy to defeat the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam during Operation Angel Down, in which they successfully accomplished; but the pilot Kira Yamato survived. Afterward, Rey helped Gilbert Durandal frame Athrun Zala as a traitor, and detected Athrun's attempt to escape with Meyrin Hawke in a ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited. Rey accompanied Shinn in destroying the mobile suit, as his words urged Shinn to destroy it, leading to the apparent deaths of Athrun and Meyrin. Hidden Secrets After the departure of Athrun, he became the pilot of the ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam which was originally intended for Athrun. The mobile suit was a direct improvement of the ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam. Both mobile suit's model numbers have unfavorable connotations: 13. Providence's model number is considered unlucky in many cultures, and 666 is the "number of the beast" ("the devil's number"). In the battle at Heaven's Base, Rey worked with Shinn in his ZGMF-X42S Destiny to form a formidable team. Rey was then awarded the order of the Nebula; he and Shinn were then appointed as members FAITH. During Operation Fury, Rey faced the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam piloted by Kira Yamato, while Shinn faced the ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice Gundam piloted by Athrun. At the Battle of Daedalus, Rey devised a strategy for Lunamaria Hawke and her ZGMF-X56S Impulse to destroy the Requiem's control base, while Rey destroyed a squad of GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam. Rey also killed Lord Djibril as he was trying to escape in the Girty Lue. Later, Chairman Durandal unveiled "the Destiny Plan," a plan that would cause everyone to be governed by their genetic "destiny" and not by their individuality, therefore making war obsolete. Shinn hesitated, but Rey once again uses his words to convince Shinn that the "Destiny Plan" was the right thing to do. He went as far as even revealing his own origins and his "brother's", Rau Le Creuset's. He confided to Shinn that he was a clone, just like his "other self" Rau, among the several clones of the powerful and mysterious Atlantic Federation politician, Al Da Flaga. Rey mentioned that he was the "predecessor" to Kira Yamato, of sorts; the profits Ulen Hibiki made from producing these clones were use to fund research into his Ultimate Coordinator project, which ultimately produced Kira. Like Rau, he also suffered from pain that requires medication, due to the shortening of telomeres, a section on either end of strands of the DNA in his cells. This shortening was related to many of the effects of aging. Due to this, Rey knew that he did not have much of a future. However, he still passionately supported the "Destiny Plan". Battle of Messiah In the final battle, Rey was determined to destroy Kira because he was an obstacle in the plan, and also because he killed Rau. However, Kira told him that just because he was a clone like Rau, it did not mean he had to repeat Rau's mistakes and that his life is his own, not anyone else's. Kira then heavily damaged the Legend. Rey then took his badly damaged Legend to the space fortress Messiah, where he found Kira and Durandal in a standoff. Moved by Kira's desire for a future of their own, the one thing he was denied in life; Rey shot Durandal. Due to the damage the fortress sustained at the hands of Kira's Strike Freedom, the Messiah exploded. Rey chose to remain onboard and die with Durandal and Talia Gladys, whom he called "mother" at the very last moment. Overview Rey's personality is decidedly different from Rau's. While many view him as a "villain" later in the series, he was motivated by the thought of improving the future of humanity. This drove him to fight for the Destiny Plan initially, and later to ensure Kira's dreams for the future, even though it meant killing the man who raised him. However, like Durandal, he viewed people of no worth as expendable and obstacles as needing to be obliterated. This was somewhat exaggerated in Gundam SEED Destiny: Special Edition. For example, during Athrun's defection from ZAFT, instead of saying "I won't let you betray Gilbert," he said "you are no longer of any use to us". Both series showed him in a much less favorable light, emphasizing the more sinister aspects of his personality, especially his manipulation of his best friend Shinn Asuka. In games In SD Gundam G Generation series and Gundam Wars card game, due to a more user friendly setting he is listed as a Newtype instead of a different ability of spacial awareness. However, this is not the official story settings. Rey also made his debut appearance in the Super Robot Wars franchise as a playable character in Super Robot Wars Z for the PlayStation 2. Gallery File:ReyZaBurrel_GSD02.jpg|Rey sensing Neo Roanoke File:619700677_small.jpg|Rey Za Burrel and ZGMF-X666S Legend Notes *Rey came in 10th place in the Anime Grand Prix 27th (2004). References #'^' "Credits". GundamOfficial. Bandai America Incorporated. http://gundamofficial.com/worlds/ce/destiny/credits/index.html. Retrieved 2008-08-22. #'^' "Rey Za Burrel". GundamOfficial. Bandai America Incorporated. http://www.gundamofficial.com/worlds/ce/destiny/characters/chara_rey.html. Retrieved 2008-08-22. #'^' "ZGMF-1001/M Blaze ZAKU Phantom". GundamOfficial. Bandai America Incorporated. http://www.gundamofficial.com/worlds/ce/destiny/mechanics/ms_zakublaze.html. Retrieved 2008-08-22. Burrel, Rey Za